


[Podfic] Stone/Sponge

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Imprinting, M/M, Mates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Peter has a taste for the all-consuming; he doesn’t find it at all strange to be in the minor percentage of werewolves who have mates.





	[Podfic] Stone/Sponge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stone/sponge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136545) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REENAJENKINS! <3
> 
> Thank you to 1001cranes for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Stone/Sponge: 19:19

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Stone_Sponge.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Stone_Sponge.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 19:19
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20StoneSponge.m4b) | **Size:** 9.2 MB | **Duration:** 19:19

  
---|---


End file.
